Sleep Deprivation
by forensicsfan
Summary: Someone hasn't been getting enough sleep, but just who is it?


Disclaimer: Don't own them, didn't create them, don't profit from them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nick was having difficulty concentrating. He was midway through his third straight shift, and he was in need of either a very large cup of coffee or several days of uninterrupted sleep. He peered again into the comparative microscope trying to make a determination if the fiber he had collected at the crime scene he had been at earlier was the same as that collected from the suspect's house.  
  
He stood up straight and rubbed his eyes. Coffee. What he really needed was coffee. Half of the people in the lab were out with the flu and the rest of them were scrambling to cover for them.  
  
Nick walked into the break room in search of coffee. Sara Sidle stood next to the coffee machine talking to herself. Or perhaps it was the coffee machine she was trying to cajole into brewing faster. Either way, it made Nick smile. "You know what they say about people who talk to themselves don't you?"  
  
She turned around and flashed him an amused glare. "I take it you've had about as much sleep as I have."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. I'm looking into getting an IV drip with caffeine just to stay awake."  
  
"I think I know something that will work better than coffee to wake us both up. Follow me." Sara had a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"This better be legal, Sara." Nick followed her without hesitation.  
  
"This is Nevada, almost everything is legal." There was a definite smirk on her face as she led him into the locker room.  
  
As the door shut behind him, Sara raised an eyebrow at him. "Lock the door."  
  
Nick's eyebrows shot up. "What?"  
  
She pointed at the door and in an amused but demanding tone repeated herself. "Lock the door."  
  
"Just what do you have in mind anyway?" Nick's curiosity was piqued as he turned around and locked the door. When he turned back around, Sara was standing dangerously close to him. Nick cleared his throat as he looked at her. "Uh, Sara."  
  
Sara raised her eyebrow and a faint smile pulled the corners of her mouth up. "You know you want this. Shut up and kiss me." She emphasized her point by pressing her lips against his and sliding her arms around his neck.  
  
Nick wasted no time at all in responding to her kiss, deepening it almost immediately as he had to swallow a groan. His hands slid to her waist where her shirt had ridden up, his fingers caressing the exposed flesh.  
  
Sara pressed herself against him, her fingers running through his shortly cropped hair as their kiss intensified.  
  
They finally broke apart to breathe; Nick looking at her with a dumbfounded expression at what had just transpired.  
  
"That should wake you right up." Sara seemed to be saying even though her mouth wasn't moving.  
  
A loud sound startled Nick as his head shot up. He had fallen asleep with his head down on the break room table waiting for the coffee to brew. He looked disoriented.  
  
Sara smirked at him as she sipped a cup of coffee. "You looked like you were down for the count. You need some coffee; we still have six hours left of shift."  
  
Nick just nodded, becoming aware that he'd been dreaming. He looked at her with a perplexed expression.  
  
"Everything ok, Nick?" Sara looked amused.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I, uh." Nick couldn't seem to string together two coherent words.  
  
Sara tilted her head and set her cup of coffee down. "I think you need a little fresh air. C'mon." She motioned for him to follow her and suddenly Nick wasn't sure if he'd actually woken up.  
  
Sara headed outside with Nick right behind her. She leaned up against her Denali and chuckled at Nick who still looked a bit bewildered. "Are you doing ok?"  
  
He looked at her and mumbled something that faintly sounded like 'uh huh'. At least that's what Nick thought he said.  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow at him. "Sleep deprivation does strange things to people. Now me, get me overtired and I act like I'm drunk."  
  
A smile cracked Nick's face. "How much sleep have you had?"  
  
She laughed. "Nice to see you can still form a sentence." Her voice held a teasing tone. "I've had the same as you, minus your nap in the break room."  
  
"So, Sara, do you do crazy things when you're drunk?" Nick was only half kidding.  
  
She smirked. "Why don't you try me and find out?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Only if you pinch me."  
  
Sara looked perplexed. "Pinch you? Why?"  
  
He grinned at her. "I want to make sure I'm not dreaming this time."  
  
"This time?" Sara looked curious.  
  
Nick nodded before he stepped in front of her placing a hand on either side of her on the Denali before leaning in to kiss her.  
  
Sara was startled at first and then responded to the kiss, sliding her arms around his waist as she pulled him against her.  
  
They explored each other's mouths leisurely with their tongues and as they broke apart to breathe, Sara reached down and pinched Nick's butt.  
  
His eyebrows shot up as he looked at her. "What was that for?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you knew you weren't dreaming." She grinned at him before leaning up and kissing him again.  
  
"Sara. Sara." Then a little louder. "Hey, Sidle."  
  
Absentmindedly, Sara wondered how Nick could talk when his mouth was otherwise engaged. As her eyes fluttered open, the pieces began to fit together. She was lying on the couch in the break room hugging a pillow. Nick stood over her with an amused grin on his face. She hoped to high heaven that she hadn't done anything indecent with that pillow while she'd been asleep. By the expression on Nick's face, it appeared that she'd said or done something. She opted to feign ignorance as she sat up on the couch. "Huh?"  
  
Nick's smile twitched as he laughed. "Sounds like you were having fun. I'm sorry I woke you up." He sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Uh, I didn't realize that I'd fallen asleep." She stammered as she tried to avoid his gaze.  
  
Nick's face had an innocent expression on it. Too innocent. "So, Sara, what were you dreaming about?"  
  
She tried to stop the color from infusing her cheeks and hugged the pillow more tightly against her. "Uh, what?"  
  
Nick reached over and took the pillow away from her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You know, dreaming. It's generally what people do when they fall asleep."  
  
Sara could feel her throat tightening. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Nick what she'd just been dreaming about. "Uh, nothing."  
  
Nick shook his head and trailed his fingers down her arm. "I wouldn't say 'Nick, baby, more' is nothing."  
  
Sara had a deer in the headlights expression on her face. "I, uh."  
  
Nick chuckled and reached over and slid his fingers into her hair as he cupped the back of her head. "Neither is 'Mmm, kiss me again'."  
  
Sara let out a whimper into Nick's mouth as it closed over hers. He pulled her into his lap as she returned his kisses with equal fervor. He began to pepper kisses down her neck as he slid a hand up her shirt.  
  
Nick murmured against her neck. "Let's have sex on the table."  
  
Sara mumbled her ascent as she began to unbutton her shirt. "Ok, but only if Greg watches."  
  
"Sanders! Sanders!" Warrick's voice penetrated the recesses of Greg's mind.  
  
His head snapped up from his lab bench as he realized that he'd fallen asleep processing DNA samples. "Huh?"  
  
Warrick looked annoyed. "We've got half the lab out sick and you're falling asleep processing evidence."  
  
"I was just waiting for test results." Greg's tone was slightly defensive, but he was really just disappointed that Warrick had woken him up at the best part of his dream. Of course, he reasoned, the dream would have been much better if he had been the one kissing Sara, but ever since Nick and Sara had gotten married, he couldn't seem to dream about her without Nick being the beneficiary of her affection. Damn he needed to get himself a woman.  
  
"Whatever, man. Shift's over. Go home. Get some sleep." Warrick chided.  
  
Greg ran his fingers through his hair and silently cursed sleep deprivation. 


End file.
